


The Great Quest of GGUP

by GirlyGirlUP



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Tattletail (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyGirlUP/pseuds/GirlyGirlUP
Summary: This story is about The grand GGup story vs UberKiller! a grand god who hates everyone and everything!





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> So...You know that um...Septiplier thing...well my friend is trying to come up with ideas...so it will be awhile before we update...because I might lose our home and we lost wifi so we need to come to the library or our school has wifi too... so bare in mide this this is a new story... Thx if you undersatnd!

Your Pov! It was 2016, almost time for a new year! GirlyGirlUp was collecting items for the new year, she trusts that you will NOT break the lava cube. it Holds UberKiller inside of it. kinda like a prison/spawner. GGup's Pal Dj knocked on your door. DJ "Whatz Sup (Y/N)? oh and FF and the crew will be here soon, soo yeah! can i come in?" (Y/N) "I'm doing good and yeah you can come in DJ!" you let DJ in and he sat on your purple Couch. You sat on a chair and turned on the TV to the News. GirlyGirlUp opens the door slams it and runs! (Y/N) "Whats Wrong G?" GGup screams "FF IS NAKED AGAIN!" you and DJ burst out laughing. you all live in weird apartments, and the owner just gives up when he tells you guys to 'FOLLOW THE RULES' . FF comes in saying 'I LOST MEH PANTS!" hes laughing too. (Quick Note FF, is FuckFaceFF! we just call him FF for short and GirlyGirlUp for short is GGUp,oh sorry) Daisy and Rose come in, they are twins, annoying twins. CallAflower Smashes through the window and lands making a Sexy pose. (Time Skip) You all where on the couch or floor counting down. Everyone "5,4,3,2,1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" DJ kisses GGup. Daisy and Rose blow horns and You and FF go wild. CallAflower sneaks outside and pees in the neighbors yard! After all this Crap you all go to the park at midnight. GGup calls for a meeting! GGup "Ok! everyone we need to find more ways to get people on youtube to sub to us! we only have 4,999,999 subs! soon we will be tops like POODz!" DJ "Maybe we can BLOW STUFF Up!" (Y/N) "Thats an awful idea! how about we buy weird shit online and try it out!" GGup "Ok this better (Y/N)! all in favor of (Y/N) idea?" everyone "I" GGup "Then its settled then! (Y/N) you buy the crap, me and DJ need to buy more Props, Daisy and Rose you guys find more backgrounds for our videos! and FF and Flower you two can find more music for us! are we clear?" Everyone "YAS!" (Time Skip) GlitchyAbby's Pov! "HA! they left the cube! ill grab it and bring Uber back with me~! HEHEHE! *Grabs Cube and Runs off to lab* now that im at my lab! that Pesky GGup or shale i call her AbbyodDi~ the world will BOW TO ME AND MY UBER! HEHEHEHAHAHA! oh lordy! " Glitchy returns to her charger and charges herself for tommorw.... "Get ready Dub Asses! cuz im a commin!" (Next Day) (Y/N) Pov You Wake up, you are in your room and there are beer bottles EVERYWHERE! you talk out loud 'WTF DID WE DO LAST NIGHT????" you look at you phone and see Texts from a Stranger? ????: HeLlO! you: Who are you? Glitchy:NaMeS GlITcHy! and your (Y/N) You: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? Glitchy:CuZ i Do~ You: Well...STOP TEXTING ME! Glitchy: Aww...but if i do, i might as well smash the Lava Cube~ You:YOUR IN MY HOUSE?!? Glitchy: Oh no~ i stole it while you went out partying with GGup~ You: Wait...how do you know G? Glitchy:Shes my creator....but i think you know too much~ see you later FrIeNd~ You phone glitches out and dies. all you can think was "OH SHIT!" You walk to G's Door and she opens it up to a Scared (Y/N) GGUp's Pov I open up my door, and well...i forgot to hide my Element.. its on my chest by my neck, all i see is a scared and shocked (Y/N)... ifacepalm "Hay...(N/N)....yas im an Element....and so is our other pals..." you now notice the element (Y/N) "Thats not why im here.....oh in im a Element to...so...yep...hay whos Glitchy?" *Flash_BACK* In the Elemental AU AbbyodDi "Hay Glitchy!" Glitchy 'Wut?' Abby "CATCH!" A phone hits her head. and pixels go everywhere! Mother_Element "Thats not nice... OdDi say sorry!" Abby "Im sorry...THAT YOUR A DIRTY GLITCH!" Abby runs off. PixelRose "Im sorry Glitchy-" *Glitchy Grabs Mamma's soul and rips it apart!* Mamma falls to the ground and the place starts to fall apart. GGUP and he gang grabs your Element and runs to a AU called 'Earth' *End of Flash_BACK* I start to go into tears as (y/n) looks at me. i studder out "S-she...k-k-killed....m-momma E-element!....I-i....Saved you b-but not t-the o-others..." I slam the door and slide down my door crying. (Your Pov) THe door was slamed and you couldnt think be...'Was i really in the AU Vers and no one remembered?' you walk to the park and see a familiar AU... you walk up to it and say "Hi do i know you?" the AU turns around and says "Uh...maybe...Names PortalDJ! im looking for PixleDJ and WIFIDJ..." you look up "Well names (Y/N) and i was born in an AU virse and-" before you continued he hugged you and says 'OH THANK THE AU LORD! HAHA! oh you can help me find em! also there is agreat desturbance in this universe that must me stopped!" you look at him "Sure ill help, oh and that thing is Glitchy!" he looked at you with a horrafied face. "S-she doesnt have the Lava C-cube r-right?" you look scared "Sadly yes-" WIFIDJ and PixleDJ fall out of the tree and right on PortalDJ. Wifi" UGH! FOR FUCK SAKES! NOW WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH GLITCHY!? UGH! BUT ITS TO HARD!" you giggle as they struggle.... (HAY! ima End it here...so yep! ill make part 2! dont worry!)


	2. A forgiving memory...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...im making this chapter abot an OLD FRIEND....so....yep! this song was playing as i wrote this story! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWolGA7H3jg

(An old friend....)

 

PixleAbby " _What lies in the Tomb....Stays in the tomb._." she kept saying that to the broken bits of MammaElement.. " _This AU is too weak...I can't find the others....please come back....please save us.._." She got up and walked around the white emptyness.... her bright blue glowing eyes is all that kept this place alive. he tears never stopped. she was trapped.... like a little puppet... Forgotten... but she is a forgiven AU, this place sometime talks to her... AU " _I know you can hear me...im sorry for you're loss...its not youre fault....you where left behind...but i will always remember you.._ " she sniffs " _I know AU....i wish you where a person so i could hold you, and never let go...._ " Au " _I feel the same way Pixel... but Faith must keep us apart..._ _im ~~sorry~~_ " some white hands apear wiping the tears away. and she holds one the the white hands... Pixel " _You are all i have left...please don't leave...._ " AU _" i will never leave you...your chains and my chains will never be broken apart...alright?_ " Pixel " _Alright...._ "  she fellasleep holding AU'S hand. AU " _Sleep well my flower...._ " she slept until she didnt feel his hands she woke up and cryed again...knowing she was alone in this place forever....

 

(Sorry for it being short!)  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hate it, to bad, if you like it, thx it took me hours to make!


	3. Glitches and Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about GlitchyAbby and how she frees UberKiller!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Demention is made for Rejects and Hells Fails.... just a heads up.

GlitchyAbbys Pov

i was in the Rejects Demention! i am ready to release HELL! i smash the cube and out comes a huge black,White and Red snake/person. She has 4 arms and Dark Gray armor with Pure dark Red Pearls. but she shrinks to normal human size. Uber "Uhg...What Happened?" Glitchy "your element was removed! that's wut happened~" i get slapped in da face. Uber "No Shit Sherlock! Where are We?" I look around... 'In the Rejects Demention...." by that point i was punched, when i got punched i glitched all through out my body.. "Ugh! what was that for?!" i screech. Uber looks at me with a evil smile "Your being A dumb Ass~" i look away and notice one of the rejects, it was GirlyKiller. The only problem with her was is she has like slender tenticals on her back. She loves to kill clones of random people. then i hear DJirly...Djirly was a mixture of DJ and Girly...Oh wow i wounder why It was rejected~ not... i turn back around and see my favorite reject of all, ShadowG... she is a monster that wanted to take over GGup, or know as Abby... and she would poses the power of a elemental God! i look back at Uber. Uber "WHERE THE ACTUAL FUCK IS MY BLACK AND RED CLOUD? I CANT JUST SLITHER AROUND CAN I?" DJirly "Ha LoOk's LiKe sOmE OnEs LaZy!" god i hate his voice, its combined with a girls and DJ's techno voice... and i watch Uber knock the crap out of him! Uber has blood on her. "Oops i killed It~" i watched the body glitch away... ShadowG has dark grey skin with pitch black eyes, she also has purple devil horns. her favorite colour is Dark purple. And then it broke out into a song...why, well who knows and who gives a fuck! ShadowG "We are Damaged, Far too damaged...but there not beyond repair... Lets stick around here...make things better...because they beat us fair in square...Lets stand back now....little further...I know what this thing will do... Hope u all miss me~ Wish they'd kill me~ Then they would know were lonely.....I'll trade my life for Us..." Uber "Oh Geez..." ShadowG " And once i am Gone-" GirlyKiller "Please Stop-" ShadowG "Lets have our revenge~ Our love is Gone.... Our God is Gone... our Pain is Gone...Our Trap is Gone...-" Everyone "Say Hi to God..." She smashes a portal, but the one who opens it dies... we can be free, without having a time limit out of our realm.... Glitchy 'Thank you..." i think by that point we all where crying, our tears are ether red or white...mines yellow...its odd... Me Uber and GK jump through the portal... *WE ARE FREE* *Thanks SDG!* *You wont be forgotten~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a chapter on how Glitchy was gonna stop you and The others, The Hell will begin soon,


	4. The Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is mainly about You and Abby/GGup and DJ. They need plans to take down Uber and her Rejected Team. (i HOPE people like this story~)
> 
> (Y/n) = your name  
> (F/f) Favorite food  
> (F/W) =Favorite weapon  
> (Your weapon cant be a Gun)

(Y/N) Pov

You where in your small Apartment and you where waiting for GGup and DJ to come over. You waited for an Hour, and decided to have (F/f) after another hour passed you where done eating... and GGup and DJ showed up, GGup "Sorry we are late, DJ was takin a Shit!" Dj "NO I WASN'T! i Just...had to...Feed Shadow!" (Y/N) "You mean GGups dog?" DJ "NO (Y/N) my shadow..." You slap your face and say "Worst liar ever..." GGup "Ok (Y/n) we are picking out what our weapons would be in battle! DJ's is a music note Scythe and Mine is two swords... Whats yours?" (Y/N) "(F/w)" they both blink Dj "Thats....AWESOME!" you have a stuipid look on your face. Shadow smashes through the door "Gaurg Gar! Gar!" GGup "Oh Shadow just said a Portal popped up in Central park...and the Rejects are out! Well time to take Uber down once more! rite guyz?" DJ is hiding in the closet and your behind your couch shaking. GGup facepalms. GGUP "WHY DO I HAVE A WEAK ASS TEAM????" DJ laughs. 

ggup's POV

I was so angry and then i hear a familiar scream...It was KixyKat! Kixy for short... Kixy "WERE ALL GONNA DIE! U HEAR ME ABBY! WE ARE GONNA DIE!" (Y/n) was laughing so hard. Kixy "Hay (Y/N) hows it goin?" (Y/N) "Good how about-" I blew up "THIS ISNT HELPING GUYZ! we still need to find em!" DJ "Shes rite! guys go out there and kill her...ill stay here and....cry...and hide...." I pull him out of a corner "Wimp!" GGup "Say Kat, can you look into the future and see if we win and see where the glitches are?" Kat "Ok time last, and they are...at....an underground base..." i nod.

(Future: Its dark cold, all elements have been captured. (y/n),GGup,DJ, and KixyKat gave up and now...all has failed... and, and...)

KitxyKats POV

i cant handle it... Maybe if i lie they'll feel good...hehe.. GGUP/(Y/N)"Well?" i scoff "We win and Kill her..." i hope she believes me. GGup "Good~!" yeah...good... i sigh and leave. i go to my house and use my old portal, its illegal to Portal jump...oh well~ i jump through and i go to the dead zone. The dead zone is for the Dead Rejects,Errors,Glitches,Reverses and dead Darkened Elements. I see the Super Element Warden, he asks for my name, "Time God, Im here to see an old friend." whe nods his head and lest me go back, i go all the way back until i reach the last cell, Cell 999. Inside i see Reversed Time. my old pal. Reverse "hiss! GET BACK!" she hisses at me. Kat "Im here to talk...i need some help..." i sit on a chair and she sits on a chair too. Reverse "What do you need help with? and why would u want my help?" my eyes turn gold "If you Help me, I will set you Free, a Second Chance in Life..." Reverse "Hmm...Fine ill help you...but why do you need ME to HELP you?" my eyes turn back to yellow. Kat "Uber is back...And you can freeze time right?" Reverse "wait- and yes i can freeze time- but Shes Back? Doesnt she know what she DID WRONG!? She ended my Universe! Just For FUN! i lost many friends! im the last of my Kind! You know what! I will HELP you Kat! And i will Get revenge on That Slithering Snake!" they both shake on it. Kat tells the warden to free DeadVerse 999. he does and she pays him 6 Universe Coins. Me and Reverse go back to my house. i turn off the portal, then i want to give her a name....but does she have a real name? Kat "Hay Verse? Do you have a Real name?" Verse "Yeah its Verse!" Kat "Ok..." 

(THANKS FOR READING!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time...Kat....Reverse....Time....
> 
>  
> 
> (CAN U HEAR ME? SAVE ME! IM TRAPPED)


End file.
